Oreimo Episode 11
Synopsis 'Part 1' Inside his room, Kyousuke spends the day playing yet another of Kirino's eroge in her own laptop. He soon receives a shocking visit from his mother, who to his surprise, knew about his activities on Kirino's laptop... thanks to Kirino's rants reaching her mother. Kyousuke soon heads off to the convenience store to run an errand for her mother. He stumbles upon Manami on the meat section and there, he has a short chat with his childhood friend. Kyousuke tells Manami that he is worried about his mother's inability to cook anything other than curry, so he decides to invite Manami to his place to prepare lunch while his mother is out. Manami shyly agrees. That day finally arrives and Kyousuke accompany Manami into his house for the first time. However, things doesn't seem to go well between Kyousuke's childhood friend and his sister Kirino, who instantly retreats to her room at the first sight of Manami. Although Kyousuke is somewhat worried on what's going to happen, he decides to prepare some juice and snacks for Manami. Meanwhile, Manami is joined by Kirino on the living room. Kyousuke's hunch eventually becomes real when Kirino confronts Manami; on the other hand, Manami maintains her composure and even greets Kirino. Kyousuke decides to go between them before things get worse, but Kirino focuses on him instead, and drags him outside the living room. Kirino asks about Kyousuke bringing a girl in the house while their parents are out, and Kyousuke repeatedly assures her that nothing is going to happen between him and Manami. It turns out that Kirino's experience with eroge has clouded her judgment (thinking that he and Manami would be intimate inside the living room), and Kyousuke points out that such a thing would not happen. Manami soon joins them and apologizes for being a bother in the house. She also assures Kirino that she is only there to help in maintaining the house while her parents are out. Kirino then decides to use that to her advantage, but Kyousuke protests to her intentions. However, it seems that Manami is eager to clean the house, so they let her do what she wants. Minutes later, Kyousuke is amazed at Manami's work, being able to clean the living room with impressive results. He soon prepares some tea to let Manami rest after what she did, and while the two rest, Kirino acts antagonistic by questioning Manami's skills in cleaning, much to Kyousuke's chagrin. However, Kirino's plan to embarrass Manami backfires when the latter was able to respond to each of her retorts, and she marches back to her room in defeat, not after she delivers a frightening glare at Kyousuke. Lunchtime soon arrives and Kyousuke goes to check up on Kirino. He soon discovers that Kirino has calmed down since what happened earlier, and she even joins him and Manami downstairs, although she is less energetic than a while ago. Although Manami herself is worried about Kirino, Kyousuke calms her by saying that Kirino herself has praised her meal. Soon, Kyousuke decides to let Manami see his room in return for her invitation to her room a few weeks ago. Kyousuke, however, remembers that he still has Kirino's laptop in his room... and what's worse is that one of her eroge is opened. Kyousuke soon realizes that Kirino's mood has improved because she has prepared a trap for him. Kyousuke soon thinks about hitting the ESC key to close the eroge in time, and after a few seconds of looking for the key while not looking, he manages to close the program. Although Manami already has her eyes fixed on something else... Kyousuke's gravure magazines. Once again, Kyousuke takes them from Manami's eyes and tries to explain his side. However, yet again, Manami's focus is shifted, and now, she is staring at the screensaver that shows up in Kirino's laptop. As Kyousuke looms from depression upon having his secret fetish uncovered by his childhood friend, Manami realizes that Kyousuke might be into little sisters, so she suggests that she should call him "Onii-chan" instead, much to Kyousuke's despair. 'Part 2' Kyousuke visits Akihabara once again. This time, it is to attend a party organized by Saori. Things already become unusual for him when he sees a sign that says "Kyousuke Kousaka's Personal Harem" right where the party will be held, which earned him suspicious looks from the lobby assistant. Then, as he opens the door, Kyousuke is welcomed by Saori and Kirino, both dressed in maid outfits. As Kirino soon finds bowing to Kyousuke too disgusting, Saori asks about his opinion about her looks; it seems that Kirino has leaked some information about Kyousuke's fetishes to Saori, much to Kyousuke's embarrassment. Soon, Kyousuke wonders where is Kuroneko, who is supposed to be joining them. Saori reveals that she has been hiding behind the curtains and is personally shy about facing Kyousuke with such an outfit, although she has personally prepared a pair of ears and a tail that she has made herself. Kirino soon finds her torn between her feelings of annoyance and admiration at Kuroneko's outfit. Saori then reveals that she, Kirino and Kuroneko are supposed to do a single task each to entertain Kyousuke. Since Saori is finished with welcoming Kyousuke, Kuroneko takes her turn. It turns out that she made a manga and she decides to present it to the others. The title of the manga is Curse of Belphegor and many of the characters look like familiar faces, like Manami, Kyousuke and Kirino. Kirino protests about her presence in the story, and Kuroneko simply assures her that she only used their appearances and their role as siblings. Kirino decides to let Kuroneko continue, but the next scene where Kirino is sniffing Kyousuke's boxers causes the protest of both Kousaka siblings. With Kirino "confiscating" Kuroneko's laptop for the meantime, Kuroneko's turn ends, much to Kyousuke's relief... although he himself is worried about what's going to happen next. However, Saori also sees this as the start of her turn in entertaining Kyousuke. Kirino decides to pass, but Kuroneko reminds her of the real reason as to why they are doing this. Saori decides to intervene, giving Kirino some time to prepare herself for her turn. For the meantime, Kuroneko asks for Kyousuke's opinion on the manga she wrote. Kyousuke expresses how creeped out he was at the realism of the manga, which is due to Kuroneko's research. She did get one thing wrong, though — Kirino never called Kyousuke anything. Kuroneko feels that it is a bit lonely for Kyousuke not being called by his sister anything, so she decides to playfully call Kyousuke "Nii-san". This immediately causes Kyousuke to feel embarrassed; on the other hand, Kirino feels uncomfortable and confronts Kyousuke for being too clingy to Kuroneko. Kirino soon speaks too much about Kyousuke's depression, and Kyousuke finally stands up to Kirino's attacks. Kyousuke points out that he is there to celebrate and to forget his problems, especially the one that Kirino created when Manami visited the Kousaka Residence, but he can't help but feel mad at what he is experiencing right now. Even the serious Kuroneko has shown a bit of concern, and Saori tries to explain what they were planning, but Kirino decides that she should contribute to the party. Although embarrassed, she mustered enough courage to hand over a present to Kyousuke... a peace offering for having done the things she did to Kyousuke at Manami's visit. She also adds a thank you for his continuing support for him, before returning to her usual attitude. Saori also takes the time to reveal that they organized the party to cheer up Kyousuke, and in spite of not being involved in Kyousuke's depression, Saori and Kuroneko apologizes to him. Kirino soon expresses her thanks — for helping her convince her father to keep her hobby, for restoring Ayase's friendship with her, and for giving her the chance to meet Saori and Kuroneko. Kuroneko and Saori applaud at Kirino's first ever show of sincerity after a long time, and the three soon discover that Kyousuke is crying. Although he could not admit it at first, Kyousuke is clearly moved by Kirino's show of gratitude, and although he still thinks he does not need to be thanked for whatever he has done for Kirino, he can't help but feel teary-eyed hearing Kirino's sincerity. Kyousuke finally thanks Kirino for the present and asks if he can open it. Kirino lets him do whatever he wants, and as the gift wrapper is slowly opened, a surprise for everyone else appears. A copy of Sis x Sis. Kuroneko and Saori slump to the sofa as Kirino persuades him to play yet another eroge. Kyousuke is okay with that, it seems, and thanks Kirino nonetheless. Adapted From Part 1 of this episode is adopted from Volume 4 Chapter 2 and Part 2 is adopted from a scene from Chapter 3 of the same volume. Trivia Characters (in order of appearance) *Kyousuke Kousaka *Yoshino Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Kirino Kousaka *Saori Bajeena *Kuroneko New Characters There are no new characters in this episode. Opening Theme Song *The opening credits include an interface common to fighting games, where Kirino and Kuroneko are once again pitted against each other like in the previous episode. *Kirino returns to her usual Stardust Witch Meruru screensaver. Intermission *The titles of the series in the intermission are Soldier Beat and Final Weapon Sister (Saigo Heiki Imouto). Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "Akihabara Dance Now!!" performed by Ayana Taketatsu, Kana Hanazawa and Hitomi Nabatame. *The art featured on the ending theme is drawn by Wada rco. Cultural References Quotes *(by Kyousuke) "What are you, some mother-in-law?!" Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes